


Deep denial

by sammyinthesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Face Sitting, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, dean puts the d in deanial, kind of, messy blowjob, sammy just wants to put his d in him, sassy sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyinthesky/pseuds/sammyinthesky
Summary: Dean seems angry. But Sam knows better. He’s hungry. Hungry for something else, for something more.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Deep denial

**Author's Note:**

> this was written back in 2018 for the kinktober's first day prompt: face sitting. 
> 
> i'd like to give a special thank you to [Juinae ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juinae/profile) for editing this short mess and making it readable, thank you for liking this sam ♡ 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this short ride ♡ (yes i'm talking about dean)

“Can’t hear you Sammy.”

Sam would roll his eyes or reply with some sassy comeback if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied with worshipping Dean’s balls. His brother loves it when Sam moans around his cock and balls and, usually, he’s more than happy to oblige. 

But right now, Sam’s hands are itching to touch Dean’s thick thighs. He can feel the sweet torture of his big brother’s leg hair against his shoulders and each shallow thrust helps fit more of Dean’s balls inside his mouth. 

Sam’s tongue traces the peaks and valleys of the balls’ wrinkles. Trying not to go any further south and lick at Dean’s asshole. He’s not allowed to. He knows that. A tiny but enticing voice inside his head tries to convince him that it wouldn’t be a big deal, trespassing like that. Dean would barely notice. Sam loves the way Dean’s thighs almost choke him out every time he presses his tongue or his fingers against Dean’s shy pussy. 

That’s what he calls Dean’s hole in his mind. A virgin, cock-hungry pussy. If only Dean would admit that he likes it when his brother gets adventurous enough to come near his hole. 

Dean acts tough but keeps presenting Sam’s thirsty mouth with many occasions to tease his pussy. When he sits on Sam’s face, they both know it’s because he wants his pussy played with. But he won’t say it. He never says it.

Sam’s body jerks at the simple thought of tasting his brother’s hole and he hears the way this spasm causes Dean’s breath to hitch. Like he knows what’s coming and wants it as badly as Sam does. Dean’s fingers grab onto his long hair and use it as leverage to choke Sam on his balls. He groans when he hears the lewd noises that it evokes from Sam, his hard cock leaking profusely. 

Sam places his hand on Dean’s hip and moves his tongue from Dean’s balls to his pretty cock. He almost smiles when he hears Dean’s faint sound of protest but proceeds to lick the underside of his shaft instead. Relentless in his pursuit to drive Dean wild.

He paints his own lips with Dean’s precome and dares to spare a look at his brother. The sight makes Sam catch his breath. Dean’s eyes are closed and his lips are moving like he’s silently murmuring to himself, his other hand tightly clenching the sheets. Sam uses his teeth to graze the sensitive cock head on purpose and is rewarded with a hard tug on his hair. He almost comes. 

Stormy green hues finally return Sam’s gaze. Dean remarks to himself that his baby brother looks like such a slut with pink lips wrapped around a big cock. Sam can see the conflicting thoughts waging war in his big brother’s eyes. 

Dean seems angry. But Sam knows better. He’s hungry. Hungry for something else, hungry for something more than his cock at the back of Sammy’s throat, even though Sam has wonderful skills. He never finished school but still got a master’s degree in cock sucking. Some might even say he’s PhD _eepthroat_ material.

Sam puts said skills to use and sucks on Dean’s cockhead, letting spit run down his chin, giving it a sloppy kiss. Dean doesn’t close his eyes but his fingers become gentler in Sam’s hair. He almost caresses the soft locks. 

Even though Dean’s mouth will never surrender and say the words, Sam can hear him asking for it through his fingertips. Sam’s hands trace Dean’s perfect backside, sliding off his hips and landing on his pert ass. He flexes his arms and manages to lift his bigger brother forward enough to put his mouth where he’s dying to.

 _At fucking last._

Sam doesn’t waste any time with pleasantries and passionately kisses Dean’s pussy like he would a long-lost lover. He can’t talk but, in his mind, he whispers thousands of words of love to the tight hole. He sucks gently on it and is about to slide his tongue inside when he feels Dean’s whole-body shuddering. The thick thighs braced around his neck are almost choking him but he doesn’t stop eating his brother’s pussy out, working the tight ring until it opens for him.

Dean is biting hard on the back of his hand to stifle his moans but he can’t fool Sam.

Dean hates himself when he feels his dick spasming, painting his stomach and the sheets. He hates Sam even more when he hears the faint:

" _Can_ hear you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
